Social networks have revolutionized electronic communications by providing users with interactive ways to communicate and connect with one another. Social networks have allowed users to exchange electronic messages, share images and video, and indicate relationships with each other. Social networks have also created online message boards and communities where users can interact with each other. Due to the popularity of these and other features, a significant portion of humanity maintains membership in some form of social network.
Even routine usage of social networks may involve creation of large volumes of data. More specifically, users of a social network may generate data related to how various segments of the social network are performing, data related to trends in content generated or accessed by users, behavioral data about users of the social network, and other data. Given the extensive amount of data, efficiently monitoring and managing the data in a social network may prove a difficult task for administrators. For example, quality assurance teams and product development teams may find it difficult to quickly and reliably search the data maintained by a social network.